Confessions of a Fan Girl
by daydreamingfangirl
Summary: Bella is a fan girl. Emmett is the hot star and Edward is the best friend. BxE but is it Edward or Emmett that the E stands for? You better read to find out! Review! All human and OOC. It may have some mature stuff on future chapters.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Before you read this story, you must read these warnings first:**

**This story is extremely OOC.**

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters but I do own the idea of the story.**

**That's all. I hope that you will like this story. Enjoy!**


	2. Best Friends

"Alice, you should've asked me first before you tell Charlie that I will be sleeping over at your house. What if I had some other plans that night or what if I —," I stopped dead on my tracks. Jessica Stanley was reading the newest issue of GQ magazine where Emmett McCarty is the cover. They are not even selling it yet. I squealed as I approached her.

"JESSICA!!! Where on earth have you bought that issue of GQ? Can I see it or can I just stare at Emmett's face while you read the other pages?" I practically begged her.

"Relax, Bella. You don't have to beg. Gosh, you are like _so _addicted to Emmett. I mean, yeah, he is _so _hot but your obsession with him is way too overboard," I ignored her comments and just kept staring at Emmett's cute face. And then I heard a chuckle behind me. I knew immediately who it was so I ignored him also.

"I'm sorry about her, Jessica. Bella here," he put an arm around my shoulder. "Tends to forget about the real world whenever she sees Emmett McCarty's photos or when she knew some fresh gossips about him," the _bastard_, Edward Cullen explained. Jessica looked like she was about to drool. I restrained myself from snorting.

"You know,_ Eddie_, for a _best friend_ to say that remark is quite offensive," I told him haughtily while removing his arm around me.

"Well, _best friends_ say the truth, right?" the bastard teased.

"Well," I mocked his tone, "best friends make their best friend feel good."

"A best friend is not a real friend when that best friend lies to his best friend," he retorted.

"You know what; I am so close to lounging at you and pulling your tongue out so you won't be able to speak anymore and the world will be peaceful and everyone will have their happily ever after."

Before Edward could make another "witty" statement, Alice decided to hold a white flag between us. I almost forgot that she was also here.

"Guys, we only have twenty minutes of our lunch break and we haven't even eaten anything yet," she said in a small voice, as if afraid of us and then she muttered to herself, "You always make me wonder why you two are best friends."

It was obvious that Edward and I heard her so he said, "Bella loves me."

"Of course I do," I said sarcastically. "Asshole," I added.

"Bitch," he said back.

I stuck my tongue at him and he did the same.

"Tanya would be turned-off if she sees you like that," I teased. I knew he had a crush on her and he's already courting her.

"I got her right where I want her, babe," he winked at me.

"And here I thought you were gay."

He gave me the finger and I blew him a kiss.

"ENOUGH!" Alice said with a stern voice. We both snickered.

"Sorry, mom," we said in unison. Edward put an arm around me again and I put mine around his waist.

"Damn. Jessica didn't tell me where she got that GQ," I said as I took a bite in my pizza.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll buy you one. I have so many sources," he said reassuringly. **(A/N: The "Babe" that Edward calls Bella is like the pig. LOL)**

"Are you sure? I can pay you," I offered.

"Nonsense, Bella. Consider it as a peace offering."

"Wow, dude, you are the best. I already have tons of peace offerings at home," I chuckled.

"That's because I don't want to keep a war between myself and my best friend."

"Aren't you the sweetest thing?" I pinched his cheeks.

"I know that already."

"You guys are retards," Alice said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Swallow your food, will you? Where have you learned your manners, Brandon?" I said.

"Whatever, guys. Okay! I am changing the topic! Have you heard that there will be a newbie tomorrow? _And _guess what Bella," Alice said, back to her perky self.

"What?"

"That newbie is Emmett McCarty's cousin! I just don't know if he is a she."

"Remember to breathe, Bella," Edward said while rubbing my back.

I tried to keep steady breaths and when I recalled Alice's sentence, 'That newbie is Emmett McCarty's cousin', Emmett McCarty's cousin, _Emmett McCarty_, one name and one face were the only things in my mind. And the next thing that I did, I screamed with a red steaming face. Everyone inside the cafeteria looked at me like I have two head and some looked at me curiously. Mrs. Cope was at my side already looking extremely nervous. Oh yeah, I just screamed like I had seen a crime. Who wouldn't be nervous?

"What happened, dear?" she said. I tried to look for other excuses. If I said something about Emmett, everyone will just laugh at me. The whole cafeteria was silent, waiting for me to speak up. I was in deep shit.

"A big _frog_ pounced on me and landed on my shoulder. You guys know how scared I am at frogs, right?" I looked at Alice and Edward. They nodded convincingly. "It was so big and do slimy and it almost looked like a toad and it jumped out of the window immediately," I shivered.

Mrs. Cope did believe me and looked at me with sympathy. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Bella. I, too, am scared of frogs. You can go to the CR and wash the spot where the frog hit you," she said kindly. "You can continue your lunch now, children. Five minutes more before the first bell rings," she said to the others.

The three of us stood up, pretending to be going to the CR but really going to the lockers. The corridors where empty and Edward was _very_ thankful for it because he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"A _frog_? Really, Bella? _Frog_? You made the poor woman believe you. That was very creative," he still can't control his laughter. "You are now officially my hero, Bella."

"Thanks," I muttered sheepishly. Alice was also laughing with Edward. Both already have tears in their eyes.

"You were a great actress back there, Bella. I didn't know you have it in you," Alice said in between laughter. Just then, we heard footsteps approaching us. We all shut up at once.

There walked Mike Newton in all his might. I mentally snorted. He started approaching me with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, Bella? I'm sorry about the frog incident," he started. Edward laughed out loud. I had to stop myself from laughing too. He just glared at Edward. "Is there a problem, Cullen?"

"No, none at all," he said, trying to stop his amusement.

Mike continued. "If I see a frog, I would try to kill it for you."

That was weird. "Thanks, I guess?"

Thank God the bell rang already. "See you later, Bella," Mike waved at me.

"Try not to have warts, okay?" Edward shouted at Mike.

When Mike was out of earshot, all of us laughed again.

"Looks like you have an admirer, Bella," Alice said. I just gave her a nasty look while Edward gave a lot more of guffaws.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked it! The next chapter will be out soon if you encourage me to continue it. REVIEW!!!**


	3. New Day

The sun shone brightly, unusual for the rainy town, Forks. I let my hair dry naturally because I was too lazy to use the blow drier. Today is the day that I am going to see Emmett's cousin. I pray it wouldn't be an awkward meeting so he or she can let me meet Emmett that is if we are going to be friends.

I didn't have time to eat breakfast at home so I just grabbed a bagel. Of course I was used to eat while driving because I almost do that every day. Renée had gotten into my nerves by nagging me about not going to sleep early and waking up very late. Having insomnia isn't a very good excuse to her. She would blame it on me, using the computer until three a.m. or talking to Alice and Edward in the telephone non-stop. Being me, I just ignored her.

I parked my Chevy Optra next to Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche, our usual spot. They had been waiting by the bench on the parking lot. What surprised me was that Tanya was now beside Edward and they seem very close.

"You are five minutes earlier today, Swan," Edward said. "That's new."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I said nodding my head towards them. Tanya giggled.

"Tanya agreed to be my girlfriend last night," Edward announced elatedly. He kissed Tanya's cheeks chastely, avoiding too much PDA.

"I noticed. But why didn't you call me? What kind of best friend are you?" I said jokingly.

"Here we go again with the 'best friend talk'," Alice mumbled.

"I did," Edward defended. "But you were already asleep by ten p.m. which is new again for _you_,"

"So many unusual things are happening to me today. The sun was too bright. I woke up early, without Renée waking me up and you finally made Tanya your girlfriend," I mused. "Maybe this is a sign! Maybe it has something to do with Emmett or his cousin. Maybe I get to see him today!"

Edward looked at me weirdly. "Babe, that is so Alice's thing."

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm totally with you. I'm Emmett's fan too," Tanya said.

"Sorry. I don't share," I said arrogantly but they knew I was just acting. They laughed.

"Really now, Bella? I heard that Emmett and his co-star Rosalie Hale are dating. It seems to me that Emmett shares," Edward said.

"That was a rumor. Believe me. I'm an expert," Edward snorted. "You are such a chick, Edward. You totally beat Alice and me in gossips already."

"I'm not a chick. I have a dick. You want to see it?"

"That's new to me too. I thought it was just socks that are under your jeans," I chuckled.

"Then you are a dude, Bella. You aren't appealed by cocks. Stop pretending you're crushing on Emmett. I think you like Rosalie better."

"Guys, you are really grossing us out here," Tanya said. I'm really starting to like her.

"Bella, if you really are a girl, stop talking about such thing," Alice said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"She is not a girl, Alice. Remember?" Edward chimed in.

"Butt out, Eddie. Just run along and make out with Tanya. Sorry, Tanya. It's just that he's acting weird, like he's horny."

"Apology accepted."

And then like a flash of lightning, a Ducati just parked in front of us, which was new. We can't really see the guy because of the helmet but whoever that dude is, I bet he is rich and he is Emmett's cousin. He wore a black leather jacket beneath a plain white shirt. His messenger bag was already in his shoulder. This guy seems cool because I suddenly felt calm when he arrived.

The one that was most affected by his entrance was Alice. She had this dreamy look on her face, which was unusual because she don't show her interest in other guys. When the guy took off his helmet, Alice's breathing stop. The guy was handsome in his own way. He has blonde hair, tall and a muscular, but not as muscular as Emmett. His eyes were immediately set on Alice, a big smile, creeping into his face. Alice surprised me by saying a new name I haven't heard from her lips.

"Jasper!" she threw her arms around his neck and he spun her around, like what Mike did to Scarlett in 17 again.

"Who is he?" I mouthed to Edward. He shrugged his shoulders. While Edward, Tanya and I have no idea who the guy is, the happy couple seem like they are still inside their personal bubble.

A new feeling came over me. I haven't felt this way before. I was jealous. Edward is with Tanya already. Alice is with this guy too. Wasn't it just yesterday when we were all happy and single? I know I shouldn't feel this way. I should be happy that they found the love of their lives. Am I really that selfish to not make them happy? I thought that having a new day will make me feel better and make me better. I was wrong.

* * *

**Please Review guys. Thanks.**


End file.
